


Efímeros

by Elewenfm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ci-fi, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega narra su huida de su planeta de origen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efímeros

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato iba a ser publicado en el fanzine INARI, pero por un fallo técnico se quedó fuera y me lo subieron a su blog. Tiene algunas referencias de Doctor Who.

Mi nombre es Omega y provengo de un planeta muy lejano.

Lo dejé atrás hace mucho tiempo. Hubo una revolución y yo sobreviví. Otros que trataron de huir no lo consiguieron.

Mi vida transcurría con normalidad: dormía mis nueve horas diarias, desayunaba un batido proteínico y trabajaba en la factoría hasta que los tres soles se ponían. Los fines de semanas disfrutaba de un merecido descanso: viajaba a las islas tropicales, me bañaba en los ríos plateados, escalaba la cima del mundo y tenía sexo con las mujeres más atractivas de las bacantes cuando me placía; en ocasiones, incluso ingería grandes cantidades de una estimulante bebida que me dejaba por los suelos la mañana siguiente.

Era una existencia privilegiada que muchos no se podían permitir. Hasta que un día, la visión que tenía sobre mi entorno cambió por completo al descubrir la realidad del destino que me deparaba.

Me enviaron al sótano en busca de herramientas, pero me equivoqué de pasillo y tomé la dirección contraria. Estuve perdido durante horas sin saber dónde me encontraba: no había indicadores de ninguna clase y además olía a quemado.

Corrí de un lado a otro desesperado en busca de una salida, tenía que regresar a mi trabajo de inmediato o me sancionarían. Entonces vi una puerta que accedía al “Cielo”. No la quise abrir: las historias decían que aquella era nuestra última morada. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal.

Alguien salió, era una mujer muy distinta a las que conocía, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por escamas y su mirada era hipnótica:

— ¿Qué haces? No debes estar aquí— me reprendió.

— Yo…— comencé a decir.

— ¡Segur…!— gritó, por suerte le tapé la boca a tiempo.

Tuvimos unos momentos tensos entre los dos, sin embargo, cuando nos relajamos accedió a explicarme lo que pasaba allí abajo y el funcionamiento de los Efímeros, ya que estaba cansada de su trabajo y lo iba a dejar pronto. Efímeros, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

Los Efímeros somos una subespecie clonada desde hace un siglo, venimos de diferentes padres o madres originarios y nuestro aspecto varía ligeramente dependiendo del individuo.

Debemos cumplir unas características físicas y mentales mínimas, por el contrario vamos directos al “Cielo”. Ninguno debe tener una tonalidad distinta de piel, tener un gramo de más ni salirse de las normas establecidas: la rutina tiene que cumplirse a rajatabla. Se nos permite dormir tres horas al día, ni una más ni una menos, y tener experiencias programadas al detalle, a veces incluso aleatorias, mediante el chip que tenemos implantado en la mente; estas vivencias se activan durante la última hora del sueño y se guardan en nuestros recuerdos con sensaciones muy reales.

Todo era una gran mentira.

—¿Por qué somos Efímeros?

— Vuestras vidas duran cinco años, entonces caducáis y se os induce al “Sueño Eterno” para que no sufráis durante la incineración que se lleva a cabo en la sala “Cielo”. Sois sustituidos de inmediato por nuevos individuos que cumplen el mismo ciclo vital…

No quise escuchar más, tenía suficiente.

Tuve que actuar rápido, el tiempo corría en mi contra. Disponía de un año para poder huir, según me explicó la doctora Idris después, por fortuna ella me ayudó a urdir un plan para conseguirlo. Hice correr la voz, pero en mi cubil algunos no me creyeron hasta que mi única aliada se lo mostró.

Nos rebelamos contra nuestro patrón; muchos perdieron la vida en el intento, otros fueron caputrados y torturados hasta su último aliento.

Estuve a la deriva del espacio durante muchos años, así es como conseguí saltarme los límites para dejar de ser un Efímero: una vez abandoné el planeta estos desaparecieron porque ya no podían controlarme. Ahora no sé cuánto duraré, es un misterio que me gustaría averiguar disfrutando lo que me negaron. Aterricé en Horus hace dos lunas para repostar y decidí quedarme por las vistas. Ella sonrió tras escuchar mi historia.

Era nuestra primera cita, la primera que he tenido en toda mi vida. Tomamos unas bebidas en la colina flotante y después paseamos entre las nubes:

— Ese sitio del que hablas…

— Morfeo, el planeta se llama Morfeo.

— Nunca ha existido. Ni siquiera aparece en los mapas estelares.

— Claro que existe, yo nací allí, de alguna forma.

— Eres muy raro y dices cosas extrañas, pero me gustas— sentenció Astrid besando mis labios. Era el primer beso auténtico que he tenido.


End file.
